


In Love With The Moon

by FluffyMonster



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Wonshik was a lonely astronomer who had an unusual fascination with the moon. He isn't interested in pursuing a relationship but on his friend's birthday, he meets someone... unusual.





	In Love With The Moon

Countless astronomy books filled the shelves, papers scattered on the table and a model of the solar system hanging above the table. That's how the study of an astronomy professor looked like. Wonshik sat in the chair looking through the latest student essays about a chosen cosmic body. Wonshik was a fair professor but his students knew about his special feelings towards the moon, especially Earth's moon in particular. That's why those who chose to write about the moon willingly signed up for a harsher evaluation. So far the essays were decent but there was one that made Wonshik want to rip it up, throw it away and pretend that he lost it because he just couldn't stand how dismissively the student was writing off the moon as a ball of dust that wasn't worth anything. To be fair Wonshik had every right to give that particular student a low score because the essay was only sub-par and why write about something that obviously doesn't interest you when there is a ton of other cosmic bodies to choose from.

As Wonshik was mousing about dumb essays a friend of his Jaehwan, a mythology professor from the same university, barged into his study.

"Wonshik! Why aren't you ready yet?! We need to go to Hakyeon's birthday party!" Jaehwan gasped dramatically as he took the papers away from Wonshik and placed them on the table. 

"How did you even get in?!" Wonshik groaned as he was dragged to his bedroom and Jaehwan started digging through his closet.

"Spare key. I found it a week ago but today was the perfect opportunity to give it back to you since I don't need to dogsit Butt anymore." Jaehwan replied in a stride as he handed him the key and threw an outfit at Wonshik before leaving him to change.

After a while, they finally made it to Hakyeon's house. Hakyeon himself greeted them at the door playing the part of a gracious host perfectly. 

"Wonshik! Jaehwan! I'm so happy you could make it!" The older man greeted them happily giving both a tight hug.

"Happy birthday hyung!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you. Thank you. I still need to greet some people but feel free to mingle with the others. Oh, and there will be a surprise for everyone in the garden at 7 pm so please don't miss it!" Hakyeon informed them enthusiastically before focusing on other guests who just arrived. 

"I wonder what the surprise is." Jaehwan wondered out loud as he and Wonshik made their way to the corner of gifts to place their own down before heading towards the table filled with food and drinks. 

Soft music filled the background of peoples chatter and laughter. Wonshik saw a few familiar faces but he wasn't feeling particularly social so Jaehwan ditched him to mingle and Wonshik was left on his own. As Wonshik observed the people in the room he noticed a man that he didn't notice before. Maybe he arrived just recently because it was hard to miss someone so eye-catching. The man was sitting on the chair in the corner seemingly also observing people around him. His hair was silvery white, cat-like black eyes and full pink lips. Wonshik couldn't help but stare so it was no surprise when Mr handsome looked his way and caught him staring. Both instantly looked away flustered but suddenly Wonshik felt social again and shamelessly went to sit on a chair next to the stranger.

"Hi. I'm Wonshik, Hakyeon's friend from high school." The astronomy professor introduced himself extending his hand in greeting.

"Hello. I'm Taekwoon, I became friends with Hakyeon 2 years ago." Taekwoon replied and shook Wonshik's hand in greeting. 

They spent at least an hour just talking, getting to know each other. Wonshik found out that Taekwoon is a singer, unfortunately not a very popular one, and met Hakyeon when he needed a choreography for one of his performances for an event. He also found out that the singer has insomnia and loves to stargaze during sleepless nights or write lyrics and melodies. Taekwoon found out that Wonshik is an astronomy professor at Jellyfish university who is usually very friendly and has an odd fascination with the moon. And it might have been only Wonshik's imagination but when he talked about the moon a sad almost melancholic look seemed to pass in the older males dark eyes. Soon it was nearing 7 pm and Taekwoon excused himself to go talk to Hakyeon. Meanwhile, Wonshik found Jaehwan and they went out to the garden. In the garden, there was a small stage set up with the band already playing a tune but the singer was absent. Wonshik could already guess what the surprise was and he couldn't be more excited about getting to hear Taekwoon sing. 

"My friends! I would like you to welcome Taekwoon better known as Leo who is my friend of 2 years already and graciously agreed to perform for all of us." Hakyeon introduced the singer with a bright smile and everyone clapped welcoming Leo on stage.

"Tch, Hakyeon knows so many great artists yet he asked some nobody to perform on his birthday. What a joke." someone grouched behind Wonshik and the astronomer was ready to tell them off for being an asshole but then Leo started singing. 

His voice was so smooth and powerful it filled Wonshik to the brim with pleasant excitement and warmth, he decided that he would like to listen to that vice forever if he could. That also leads to Wonshik wondering why Leo wasn't popular yet. With such a talent and such a pleasant voice surely he could make it big. The other people in the garden also seemed mesmerised by the singer's voice. The live mini-concert went on for about an hour even though Leo planned to only sing 3 songs but the requests started flooding in and Hakyeon was so happy that Leo couldn't possibly say no. That night Wonshik and Taekwoon exchanged numbers and started a beautiful friendship.

After that, they met from time to time whenever they had time. They just liked spending time together. As time went on Wonshik realised that Taekwoon always looked tired during the day, he wrote that off to the other's insomnia, but during the night he looked so full of life. He almost seemed to glow. One such night when Taekwoon's insomnia got particularly bad and Wonshik was feeling restless they got into Wonshik's car and drove outside of town to a nearby beach. As they sat in silence side by side looking at the full moon Wonshik couldn't help stealing glances at Taekwoon. The singer seemed to glow brighter than the moon and Wonshik would think that he was imagining things if the moment he moved closer and reached out to touch the silvery white strands of hair he didn't feel the cold radiating from them.

"W-what?!" The astronomer stuttered as he looked at Taekwoon's face and became lost for words because he could see the universe in Taekwoon's eyes.

"Wonshik," Taekwoon's soft voice filled the other's ears "You've loved the moon since you were 5 because you thought it was lonely watching over everyone all alone in the night sky."

Wonshik was astounded, nobody could know such details, nobody except himself and... the moon.

Taekwoon smiled softly and reached out to caress Wonshik's cheek "Thank you for loving me. Even if I can't shine on my own." 

Those words sealed the deal. Taekwoon really was his moon. The moon that he look at since he was 5 years old and loved despite everyone writing it off as a simple formation of dust, just a tool for the sun. Wonshik lunched forward and hugged Taekwoon the embrace was familiar and soft. 

"But how?" Wonshik couldn't help but ask after all this wasn't something that should be possible.

"From time to time, the moon's soul can come down to earth and mingle among people. Sun's soul can do that too. But only because it's easier to take care of people if we grow to care about you and it's hard to do if we always keep our distance." Taekwoon explained while looking fondly at his curious human.

"Wait that means there's a sun walking among us as well?" Wonshik maybe sounded a little more excited than he should have been but the whole prospect of cosmic bodies being able to mingle with humans was fascinating.

Taekwoon, on the other hand, didn't like the sudden enthusiasm at all, he instantly pulled away from the hug "Yes but why are you so interested in her suddenly?"

"No, it's not the sun that I'm interested in. I'm just fascinated by the whole possibility that's all!" Wonshik was quick to defend himself once he realized the error. Of course, the moon would be sensitive about this. After all, everyone seemed to like the sun better.

Taekwoon nodded but stayed quiet after that so Wonshik moved closer and carefully took the older into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

Taekwoon finally looked back at him "It's okay. It's my own fault for being so sensitive about this. You didn't do anything wrong."

They sat there gazing at each other and Wonshik felt breathless. "Can I kiss you?"

Taekwoon nodded in reply and the astronomer didn't waste any time to connect their lips. The kiss was everything and nothing like Wonshik imagined it would be. He felt love overflow in his heart and Taekwoon's presence wraps his senses in a sweet loving hug. Wonshik was happy and he couldn't get enough of this high that he experienced every time they kissed. The sleepless night became the start of a beautiful forbidden relationship.

Wonshik and Taekwoon were happy. They went on dates and spent as much time together as possible. Everything seemed to be perfect, well almost. Sometimes Wonshik became worried about his moon because there were days when Taekwoon looked like the life was sucked out of him and sometimes he looked incredibly sad. In both cases, all he wanted on those days was to cuddle with Wonshik and play with the astronomer's dog. Eventually, when Wonshik asked about the reason behind the bad days Taekwoon told him how sun somehow found out about their relationship and that she and other higher beings were giving him a hard time because of their relationship.

"Is being happy a crime?" Wonshik asked in a sad tone as they laid on the couch.

"No... But the love between the moon and a human can never exist without consequences." Taekwoon replied in a tone just as sad and pressed his cheek against Wonshik's chest to hear the human's heartbeat, the only thing that was able to lull him to sleep.

"What consequences can our love possibly have?"

"I guess we'll find out in a month."

A month. They had a month left to enjoy their relationship and even though neither knew what awaited them they wanted to use the remaining time to the fullest. Taekwoon gave Wonshik his soul, body and heart. Wonshik did the same. Sometime in the middle of the month Taekwoon came to Wonshik crying and showed him an article about an upcoming lunar eclipse where Mars will cover the moon.

"Mars is an executioner. I'll have to go back and face my punishment." 

"E-Executioner?! He will kill you?" Wonshik was horrified.

"While it's possible I don't think that will happen. My crime is not that severe and the title of an executioner is more to frighten than anything else."

"But...how will I know if you..."

"If I die...you will have a different moon. Most people won't even notice but it will have a different glow, different pattern, it will just be different." 

Their time seemed to flow mercilessly fast from that day on and when the last week before the eclipse was approaching Hakyeon invited them to a getaway in a rented guesthouse on the Jeju island. Wonshik wanted to decline but his moon convinced him that they should go. Taekwoon just didn't want the human to be alone after he disappears. 

The night of the eclipse came too soon.

On that fateful night, Wonshik and Taekwoon were cuddling, dreading the upcoming parting.

"Do you really have to go?

"Yes. I'm sorry." Taekwoon looked into Wonshik's teary eyes with his sad black ones as he answered. It broke his heart to see his human so sad.

"Can't you take me with you?" the astronomer was clutching his moon's hand as the desperate plea left his lips.

"You know I can't do that to you, darling. Maybe one day we'll be able to meet again but until then..." Taekwoon paused and looked outside the window where the moon started to get eclipsed. Then turned back to Wonshik with apologetic eyes. It was his time to go.

"I love you and I always will," Wonshik confessed wanting to tell his moon one last time.

"I love you too. I will always watch over you."

Taekwoon's silvery white hair started turning blood red as they drew closer and kissed each other desperately, latching onto each other as if it will somehow stop the eclipse from happening but soon the moon was gone and so was Taekwoon. The next morning Wonshik went downstairs for breakfast still sleepy.

"Huh, where's Taekwoon?" Wonshik asked as his sleepy brain still hadn't processed the events of last night.

"Who?" The confusion was clearly visible on Hakyeon's face "Did you have a weird dream or something?"

"Uh... yeah. Sorry, I'm not awake yet." Taekwoon had warned Wonshik that others might forget about his existence but Wonshik hoped till the end that that won't happen.

Wonshik didn't have much of an appetite anymore so he went back to his room. Every reminder of Taekwoon was gone like he never existed in the first place. Only the silver necklace on Wonshik's neck reassured him that the other was real and their love was not just a sweet fever-dream but it also made the loss so much more painful.

"So you're really gone. It's painful to be in love with the moon but I don't regret anything." Wonshik kissed the silver necklace while tears streamed down his face and hoped to see his moon again.

From that day on Wonshik waited and waited. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. His moon was not coming back at least not in the way he so desperately wanted. His moon was still watching over him at night and occasionally Taekwoon was allowed to visit Wonshik in his dreams but other than that Wonshik spent his days alone and longed for the nights where he could meet his beloved in the dream world. Eventually, Wonshik got old, he had never found someone to marry because he never loved anyone as much as he loved his moon and he always kept waiting, hoping. During his life, Wonshik never parted with the necklace and had written a whole book dedicated to his moon and their story. He also discovered that even though Taekwoon's existence was erased the songs that he recorded and posted as Leo stayed. So Wonshik spent his evenings listening to the soothing voice of his love while waiting for the moon to rise.


End file.
